Icy Heaven
by Cherry Chibi
Summary: Misao is on a mission to find Aoshi's smile. However, it may be hard since Jineh's younger brother is at her tail with a suspicious ambition which Aoshi doesn't like at all... MisaoAoshi
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin so chill. ^-^x

Icy Heaven – Chapter One – By Cherry Chibi

 "Gramps!" Sixteen-year-old Misao sprinted and skidded through the halls of the Aoiya. It was a bright morning and the birds were singing cheerily, but there were things missing, or shall she say, people. She soon reached Okina's office room and slid open the shouji door. The window had been left open and papers were blown off the desk. "Demo… where could they have gone?" Misao entered the room and picked up the papers and messed up books. She placed them neatly on the desk and closed the window. 

She sat on the chair and sighed. "There's no one in this building…" A few moments passed before she stood and walked quietly out of the room. _Demo… Aoshi-sama is still here…_Misao thought as she paced herself. Her heart was beating fast, threatening to pump its way out of her chest. She stopped in front of Aoshi's private room and listened. She could hear breathing as well as feel his ki faintly flowing in the air. _Hontou?!__ Aoshi-sama is here?! Misao's head floated into the clouds. _

After a couple of moments, Misao heard something shift from the other side of the door, she quickly decided to keep moving. _I should make come breakfast. _

* * * *

Aoshi was stirred from his meditation by a pigeon that had landed on the window ledge. He silently stood and walked over to the noisy thing and removed the message from its leg. 

_Aoshi-san,_

_The Oniwabanshuu and I have been asked to help in a small assignment by the police. Please take care of my little darling, Misao for me and be aware of our enemies._

_Okina.___

He sent the pigeon off. Aoshi folded the note and placed it on his desk. So that was the reason why everyone was gone. It couldn't have been a small assignment though, especially since a _small assignment wouldn't require __that much assistance of the Oniwabanshuu. _

_It must be the Tsunami group again… _Aoshi thought as he slid open the shouji door and walking along the wooden halls. _They have been causing problems for the Oniwabanshuu, especially since Okina strictly denied their leader, Shinji, of taking Misao. _In a strange stirring feeling, Aoshi felt relieved, he couldn't explain why but it was just that. Probably it was because Misao had been growing up with him for many years and they had a unique friendship that didn't require much conversation. 

* * * *

Misao waited for the water to boil over the fire. She sighed. Being alone at the Aoiya with Aoshi was something like a dream. _This is my chance… I will try to find the real smile hidden in Aoshi-sama… I want to find it… how though? Misao's thoughts wandered off to different spaces in her mind as though they were slowly blocking off the holes in a brick wall. It had been a few months since she had seen Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko and the others in Kyoto and Megumi in Aizu. She wondered how they were doing. _

She wondered where the Oniwabanshuu could've gone without mentioning a word to her. _It isn't usual that everyone disappears like that… _Unaware that for a short moment, she was being watched from behind. 

* * * *

Aoshi stood at the doorway watching Misao for a few moments, when he wasn't sure whether he should tell her what was happening now or whether he should leave it for later. Suddenly, as quick as it came, it vanished. Aoshi had his hand prepared over the hilt of his kodachi. The strong ki had tainted the air and Misao had felt it too. She had dropped the porcelain bowl onto the floorboards where it smashed into jagged pieces.  The strong ki was recognizable too. _Shinji of the Tsunami._

* * * *

Misao took slow deep breaths. Shinji Udou was Jineh's younger brother and ever since Jineh had committed suicide, he had taken over, meaning that he was the next bloodthirsty manslayer. What really scared her though, was the fact that he had approached her before, questioning and persisting her. She knelt over to the floorboards to pick up the broken pieces but ended up kneeling on a few small sharp pieces. She gritted her teeth and knelt back. Blood seeped from the wounds. 

She pulled her legs up close to her chest. "He's after me… he's going to get me…" Misao whispered. After Okina had warned Shinji to back off, Misao was approached by the man again and he had threatened her to be his or else he would do harm towards her loved ones. 

 "Stay around me." 

 "Huh?" Misao looked up teary-eyed and saw cold blue eyes. "Aoshi-sama…" 

 "I've been assigned to take watch over you. Get some bandages on those cuts." He said coldly while crouching down beside her. He wasn't going to let the man harm anyone in the Oniwabanshuu. He wasn't going to let anyone in the group die. Especially since he had seen his closest comrades die before him. 

 "H-hai, Aoshi-sama." Misao ignored the pain immediately and stood. She bowed politely to him before leaving the room quickly to tend to her cuts. Misao was always listening and doing whatever Aoshi wanted, well almost. Being around him was like winning a war. It was a precious moment and she wanted to remember every one of them. 

After she had fixed herself, she returned and found the room clean with Aoshi sitting at the side near the left wall reading a book. "Eeto… Aoshi-sama, do you know Shinji Udou?" 

 "Hai."

Misao sat beside Aoshi quietly. "I'm afraid of him as a girl… demo… as a Oniwabanshuu member, I despise him." She took a handful of Aoshi's trench coat's sleeve to get his attention. "Aoshi-sama... doumo arigatou  go zai masu." She smiled at him but he held his stern face. 

_I'll find his real smile. _She thought to herself while she stood up to close the window a bit to stop the breeze blowing in. When she had reached the window, a rope whipped the air and wrapped itself around her neck in an instant. 

Misao gripped the rope around her neck to help stop herself from suffocation. She saw a man with gleaming black eyes. "Remember what I told you little darling." He said in a tainted 'loving' manner. A metallic ring shocked through the atmosphere and the rope ended up with splintered ends. Aoshi removed the rope from Misao's neck and hushed her. He eyed out of the window but the man had disappeared. 

Without any words, Aoshi placed a hand on Misao's shoulder and pulled her back from the window. He shut the windows. "From now on, remain in my sights." Aoshi said icily. 

 "Aoshi-sama, I can take care of myself," Misao said. 

 "You cannot defend yourself against him without realizing passed your fear as a girl." Aoshi replied.

Misao nodded slowly. "Hai. Gomen nasai Aoshi-sama." 

Why did she always have to be so polite around him? Aoshi couldn't figure it out. He wasn't the Okashira anymore, well, according to the others anyway. But even if Misao had self proclaimed that she was the Okashira before, she acted as if he was. Sometimes he wondered if she was even strong enough to hold a position like that. 

* * * *

AN: There's the start and hopefully I'll update again soon, that is if I get feedback. Well, ja mata! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^-^x

Until next time,

Cherry Chibi.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin so chill. ^-^x

Icy Heaven – Chapter Two – By Cherry Chibi

_ "I'll have you…"_

_ "Iie. I'll fight you!"_

_ "What's the use little darling? Without Aoshi-sama?"_

_ "Shut up!" _

Footsteps woke Misao from her disturbing nightmare. She sat upright panting. _It was just a dream. Aoshi-sama is still here… _She glanced at the shouji door as it slid open. _He must have gone out during the night to get something… "Ao-," Immediately, Misao's breath was caught in her throat. The intruder had gripped her throat tightly. _

 "You will come with me."

_I didn't have the Oniwabanshuu teach me for nothing! _Misao flipped over an kicked the man in the side before kicking him again on the head. His grip loosened and she pushed it off her neck. Tsunami member had burned himself on the candle flame that was flickering not very far away. He gripped his arm with a frustrated growl. 

She gathered herself onto her feet and sprinted out of the room and slammed the shouji door shut. It was dark there was a candle light flickering on the walls. _Aoshi-sama must be there…_ Misao thought as she pushed harder to run there. Her limbs were pulsing with adrenaline and she heard metallic clashes grow louder and louder. 

Misao pulled out a handful of her kunai and skid to a halt at the door that lead towards the outside. She slid open the door and froze. She watched as Aoshi slashed his opponent's chest without difficulty. Silence was restored at that moment. He looked up at her and then threw a kodachi blade at her. She quickly dodged it and a small amount of blood splattered onto her yukata. She turned around and saw another man pinned to the wall. 

Aoshi pulled the kodachi out of the corpse and wall, wiped the blade clean and sheathed it. 

 "I'll help get rid of the bodies." Misao said hoarsely. 

 "I'll do it." 

A while later, after everything that was required to be done was accomplished, Misao had decided to go to take a bath, even if it was late at night. Misao shivered from the cold. She coughed a couple of times. Maybe it hadn't been a very good idea to take a bath at this time of night. She made her way from the bathhouse to her room. Aoshi was walking behind her quietly. He had accompanied her and kept watch for another attack. "Aoshi-sama, when are Gramps and the others going to come back?" She turned her head so that she could see him clearly. 

 "Okina-san didn't say when." Aoshi replied. He removed his white coat and handed it to Misao. She reluctantly accepted and wrapped it over her shoulders, pleased with the warm feeling embracing her. 

Aoshi raised his senses. He didn't want to have another attack and hoped that he would be able to rest a bit. Misao sensed Aoshi's faint tired ki. When they had reached her room, she stepped back. "Aoshi-sama, get some rest." Aoshi looked as if he was about to retaliate. "This is an order from your… Okashira." Aoshi was taken aback. Misao had said it with a sense of trueness of a leader. "Aoshi-sama, get some rest now." 

Later when Aoshi had finally gone into a light sleep in his room. Misao silently entered his room and sat beside his futon. She pulled her knees close to her chest. Closing her eyes she hugged the coat that Aoshi had given to her before for extra warmth. _He's turning back to normal I guess… Misao thought, _At least he isn't a cold killer…_She gazed at Aoshi's resting face and smiled. _He still looks serious when he sleeps. __

She thought about the day's events. _What he said to me… it's true. If I can't realize pass my fears as a girl then I can never be a strong true leader. If I can't do something like that then I can never be strong enough to hold the pain and suffering of Aoshi-sama and the others. She squeezed herself tighter. __Kaoru-chan had told me…_

~*~

_ "I'm glad that you have found Aoshi-san." Kaoru said. She and Misao were seated in a private room at the dojo. _

_ "Thank you Kaoru-chan. I just hope that one day…"_

_ "I know." Kaoru cut in. "Listen Misao-chan, it takes rain and shine to make a rainbow." She looked seriously at Misao, "Never give up on him." Misao nodded. _

_ "I know. That's why I will always wait for him." Misao said._

~*~

_It takes rain and shine to make a rainbow… _Misao smiled to herself while she undid her braid. She tilted her head back and her hair flowed over her shoulders. Late morning light flooded through the cracks of the window shutters. _I will have to keep going and keep trying. There's nothing that can stop me. She was determined more than ever. "I will find your true smile." _

Aoshi stirred from his sleep by a smell and sound. He sat upright and found Misao sitting nearby resting her head on her knees. So he did smell the aroma of the mountain flowers. Did he sleep that well? He usually had to meditate into rest and that was as deep as he would go. 

 "Morning Aoshi-sama." She smiled at him, "For once you sleep from night until near afternoon." 

 "What are you doing in here?"

 "Watching out for you. After all, you are watching over me." Misao replied. "I don't think Tsunami will come for a while." She stood. "You were right yesterday, about my fears. I thought about it. Soshite, I realized that I'm not a girl. I'm Okashira and I should be giving an example to my comrades no matter what age. Doumo Arigatou Aoshi-sama." She bowed to him before leaving the room. 

_Suddenly she seems to have grown over night, _Aoshi thought. He slid out of the futon and folded up the blankets and the mattress. He changed from his yukata to his usual clothing of black pants and top. He picked up his white coat that had been folded neatly and laid on the floor. 

* * * *

Early next morning…

_Something has gotten into her mind… _Aoshi thought as Misao placed a bowl of rice in front of him. _She's serving late breakfast and… wearing a kimono? _Misao knelt and straightened the blue material that had a few white embroidered flowers, there were a couple of slits on the sides for easy movement. 

 "*Itadaki masu." Misao said. She and Aoshi picked up their chopsticks. 

 (* Term used before eating.)

It was one of the first times Aoshi had tasted Misao's cooking and he was surprised that it had tasted good. He realized that for some odd reason, Misao had made an effort to 'dress up' as well as become more feminine. It wasn't annoying but it felt awkward. 

 "Something wrong Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked with a smile. _Good thing I kept the kimono that the other women gave me… _She knew that Aoshi was confused about her sudden change but it was fun to play around and confuse Aoshi-sama. 

 "Iie. Nothing's wrong Mis…"

 "It's Okashira." Misao interjected. She smiled nicely. It must have been very awkward to have to call another person 'Okashira'. Not to mention it felt even weirder to tell someone who was the Okashira to call her that. However, there shouldn't be any exceptions unless that person was Okina since he is her closest 'family'.

 "Nothing is wrong Okashira." Aoshi repeated. _Besides the fact that you are wearing something that I thought you hated and doing things that you usually avoided. _He continued eating silently.

* * * *

AN: There's the next chapter! Thanks everyone for your reviews! ^o^ I'm glad that everyone who's reviewed has like this so far! Sorry if this was a bad chapter. I have a blocked/runny nose, a swollen eyelid (don't know why) and I've just lost my voice. -

**Unique-Starfish: **Thanks! I've updated as soon as I could. Hope you enjoyed it! 

**TrappedXDarkness****: Well, I do like to make my first chapters interesting. ^-^x Something that my English teacher has always told me to do. *remembers teacher saying* _"You must introduce and get into the plotline straight away! It must have some form of action to make the reader interested!" *returns to reality* Lol. Thanks for your comments! _**

**myREEN** n' RAAYneer: **Thanks for reading and reviewing! And no worries, I'll continue this fic until the finish. **

**Widowmaker****: ^o^ Thank you for your feedback! I was really encouraged (I'm always encouraged every time I read my reviews) But your review was one of the very few that comment on my style of writing. ^-^ Hope that this chapter wasn't too bad, I'm having trouble concentrating 'cos I'm sick. Anywayz, thanks!**

**Charmed: **Hey! Thanks for reviewing! ^-^ Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for the long, long wait.

**VolleyGurly****: Updated as soon as I can. Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**Jesse the Wolf Demon: **Thanks! I'm a fan of Aoshi/Misao couplings too so I hope you have fun reading as much as I do writing ^o^ 

**Nee-chan: **Hi! Well, sorry that I haven't update any of my fics lately but I've been on holidays. Tomorrow I'm heading west to Perth and I wouldn't be able to get on the net much. Anyway, I updated today!!! ^-^ Thanks for reviewing!

**BubblyBoo****: Thanks for reviewing! ^-^ Hope that you liked this chapter!**

**Airmed****: Thanks for your review!!! *scratches head* You know how you said that you thought that my first chapter was kinda confusing? Can you point out he problem spots for me? Don't worry, I won't bite your head off. Just feel free to tell me any problems. ^-^**

Well, is that everyone? I think so... Just as a warning, I always say Thank You to everyone as well as apolgise a hell of a lot. (I think that it will get annoying. Tell me when it does.)

Alright, I'll update as soon as I can! Remember I'm open to suggestions!

Until next time…

~ Cherry Chibi


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin so chill. ^-^x

Icy Heaven – Chapter Three – By Cherry Chibi

Aoshi was interrupted from his meditation. Misao had nudged his sleeve gently. "Aoshi-sama… why don't we go outside for a walk ne? It's getting boring here…" She knew that she couldn't leave the building due to the threat and because of her rising mission to find Aoshi's smile, she didn't want to make him angry in any way. "It's really nice outside."

 "Hai, I suppose." He stood and Misao hopped up smiling. He followed her out of the room silently while she skipped along the halls cheerily; humming a song all the way. When they had reached outside, Misao stretched her arms and reached for the sky.

 "See Aoshi-sama! It's a beautiful day! How can you stay inside everyday?" Misao asked, she turned her head and smiled before dropping her arms. Her behaviour mixed with her image wearing a kimono truly was an unusual sight. "Which path shall we walk Aoshi-sama? Shall we go along the forest path or the garden path?" 

He looked at her with a cold, stern expression as he always does. _She wanted to go for a walk so why is she asking me?_ However way she chose would have been fine with him. Although he would like to go to the forest path since he had grown to find the attractiveness and peacefulness of the place. 

 "Well Aoshi-sama?" Misao was waiting patiently for his reply. 

 "…Okashira, it is your decision." Aoshi replied finally. 

 "Alright, we can take your favourite path." Misao said, "The forest path." She started with haste and hummed a song. Aoshi pondered at the thought of how she knew what his favourite was. He followed her with smooth steps. 

_He's not talking enough! _Misao thought, _He is always so quiet… how can I make him talk more? I've never seen him laugh or even smile… except for when I was really little, but that was when Hannya and the others were here! But if the legendary Battousai can be softened then surely Aoshi can too! So…_ She wondered for a while and no idea came to mind. She wanted to throw a tantrum but that idea didn't seem to work for the moment either. _I know he likes to go on the forest path… what else does he like? _

 "Aoshi-sama, how long has it been since you've been to a tea house?" Misao questioned, "For non-business purposes." There was so much time for her but it seemed to be not enough. Oh how was she going to progress from here? 

 "Awhile." 

 "How long ago?"

 "About a few weeks." 

 "How about we go to one tonight?" Misao asked, "Since there is a lot of time and doing nothing is surely not a good idea ne?" She waited for Aoshi's reply. _If I don't figure out a way to make him talk more…_ I'm going to be the one who looks like a spoilt brat. _She thought. _

He nodded his reply. _She's asking me a lot, _Aoshi thought, _Probably_ she's doing this to try and ignore what should be her concern. _When he had snapped out of his thoughts, he realized that Misao wasn't by his side anymore. He looked ahead, she wasn't there, he looked behind, no one. He stopped in his tracks and tried to pick up her ki. _

 "Why did you stop?" Misao asked, she landed on the ground holding in her hands a small bunch of violet flowers. While Aoshi was lost in though, she had jumped up onto a tree branch to pick the flowers. 

Aoshi was taken aback by Misao's question. He counted up the times that they had both been on the walks and how many times Misao had disappeared from sight for short moments, and not once, did he ever stop, he counted the times when he had gotten slightly concerned for her when she went off somewhere but he had always kept walking. _There's always a first time for everything._

_Maybe I am getting to him…_Misao thought with a bit of hope, _I guess that it will take time. A lot of time. _

* * * *

_Aoshi-san,_

_Tsunami are__ causing more problems than expected. Take care of Misao._

_Okina-san.___

* * * *

A month had passed and there hadn't been any sign of any one from the Oniwabanshuu and Misao was worrying. She couldn't stand how it was now so quiet around the area. She hadn't received any messages from her Gramps or anyone. It wasn't right. She was the Okashira and they should have been informing her. She paced in her room. _At least Aoshi is talking to me a bit more… All this time surely is giving me the opportunity so why should I be so down? Iie, I won't be… The others will come back. They are strong and I know that. _

She was wearing her kimono. During the time, she had gotten to like wearing the dress and had taken out of the bottom of her closet a few more outfits. There was a knock on her shouji door followed by the sliding of wood against wood. 

Aoshi entered. He was holding a book by his side. 

 "Is there something wrong Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked. 

 "Iie, I thought that you were being too quiet this morning and decided to check." Aoshi replied coolly. To Misao's disappointment, there wasn't much change in him this morning. 

 "What book are you reading Aoshi-sama?" Misao walked up to Aoshi and had a look at the book's cover. As usual, it was a book about Japanese history. "Aoshi-sama… have you ever read any other books beside ones like these?"

 "Not to my memory." Aoshi replied. 

Misao gaped at him. "Not even when you were a child ne? You didn't read any fairy tale books?" She was surprised. "You didn't read any about characters like about the rabbit on the moon?" 

 "Most fairy tales were told to me." Aoshi said briefly. "I don't need to read any." 

 "Why is that?" 

 "You wouldn't know what it was like during the times of war." Aoshi said. She was slightly disturbed by the comment. That was true. She wouldn't know. But she could imagine. 

Aoshi knew that it wasn't easy for her to deal with all of the problems that were arising now but he didn't know what to do about it. It was only the two of them at the Aoiya. "Sometimes I wonder why I go instead of Okina-san to this assignment." Aoshi said suddenly, Misao listened straight away. "At least if Okina-san remained, it would have been easier for you to deal with the time." 

 "It wouldn't have made any difference." Misao said, "If it was just me and Gramps, I would've went searching for you like I did last time." She recalled all of her experiences. How dreadful it had felt when she had found someone who had seen Aoshi but said that he had left town. It had felt so horrible when she realized that she had just missed him that she remembered the smell of her salty tears. But, when she had gone to stop Okina and Aoshi's fight, what he had said to her hurt far more than anything than she had ever felt. 

_ "Don't ever dare to show your face to me again." _

Nevertheless, she still waited for him. "Aoshi-sama, if I had gone away and asked you not to follow, would you have waited for my return or gone with me?" 

 "I would do as Okashira wishes." Aoshi said. 

_I would have wished for you to wait for my return for your safety but at the same time, I would have wished for you to come with me. _Misao thought, _So__ it really is your choice for that Aoshi-sama. _

"What would you do?" 

Did she sense a bit of emotion in those words? Or was it just her imagination? Misao smiled and replied. "I would have gone with you… Even if you had asked me not to follow." There was a long silence between them. 

After, they were both snapped out of their silence when their senses picked up a coming object. "Okashira, move." Aoshi pulled her a step towards him. An arrow pierced through the open window, skimmed passed Aoshi's arm and pierced into the wall, where Misao had been standing. Aoshi looked at the minor cut on his arm. 

A piece of paper clung onto the arrow and Misao ripped the white dusty note from the arrow as well as pulling the object out of the wall and throwing it out the window.

_I'm taking by force._

 "This man makes no sense." Misao said while shaking her head. "That's what he's been trying to do all along. But why would he disappear for so long and suddenly come back by sending a note? It's suspicious…" She was threw the note away and looked at her hands. _'What's this?' _Her hands were covered with white powder. It had no smell and looked more like dust so she pushed the thought aside and wiped her hands on the material of her kimono. 

"I suggest that you start wearing your old clothing." Aoshi said after placing a hand over her shoulder and leading her out of the room. 

Misao felt the warmth emitting from his hand that was on her shoulder and a part of her wished that there would be meaning behind his gesture. Her heart saddened, knowing that the feeling that had built up during the past to now, is something that she wouldn't understand. 

_ 'Taking by force. Then I will kill you if you harm her.' _Aoshi thought. Within Aoshi's soul, was a heart which, unknowingly, was melting from its icy form. _'I won't let anyone take her away unless she accepts. She is the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu and the only one remaining, if she is lost, then the Oniwabanshuu would be dispatched… She is my… best… comrade and friend.'  _When they reached the study room, he dropped his hand from Misao's shoulder. Misao walked slowly towards one of the book shelves, she ran her finger along the spines of the books until she stopped at a fairly thick one. She gently removed it from the shelf and gazed at the cover. 

 "Aoshi-sama, Okina used to read this book to me a lot. But, now I'm old enough to read it myself." She flicked open the book. Misao looked up, closed the book and held it out to Aoshi. "Please, read it." She looked at him hopefully. 

He accepted and glanced at the cover. _The _Bamboo__Forest__.___ Misao pushed him gently into a seat and sat beside him with another book. She smiled. After a while, she placed the other book she had chosen onto the table opened to the first page and read silently. _

Aoshi hesitated but decided to read the book anyway. He read the first page, soon he had turned over to the next few pages. 

Misao had finished her book a while before and laid her head on the table and watched Aoshi read silently. A smile touched her lips, inside, she felt like warmth had engulfed her. The lantern glowed brightly. Time passed slowly and Misao felt wide awake even though she knew that the day was almost over. She was positioned in her chair beside Aoshi feeling content watching him. 

He had reached the final chapter and was almost done reading the book. It was truly an amazing story. By the time Aoshi had finished the book, he closed it and finally noticed that Misao had been watching. 

She was still young and still had her hidden child inside. Although Aoshi hadn't been reading aloud, like a child, Misao looked like she had been a little girl listening to someone read her a bed time story. A gentle smile lighted her face while she was sleeping. 

The lantern was the only source of light, outside had darkened towards the late hours of around midnight. After a while, a small sharp sting occurred in his arm which made him move away from his thoughts, he lifted Misao's sleeping form and carried her towards her room. On the way, Misao snuggled up against him. Her body usually felt light when he carried her but now it felt almost as if he was carrying a sack of potatoes. Something felt wrong. 

Aoshi slid the shouji door closed behind him and entered the dark room. He knelt and laid Misao on her futon. In her sleep, she mumbled something and her arms held tightly around Aoshi's neck. He raised his hands and tried to unravel her fingers. When he finally managed to remove Misao's hands, he sat against the wall feeling exhausted. _'What's wrong with me?' He thought bitterly to himself. _

When he finally got to his senses. Images flickered through his mind. The white powder. It was on the arrow and… '_The arrow had cut my skin… the drug must've gotten into my blood…' _He felt adrenaline surge through his body. He stood and stumbled out of the room. _'The effects must have slowed while I was reading.' _

* * * *

AN: Wonder if anyone remembers me… it's been so long. Holidays sure make you feel tired. I think I'll be staying home for a long while now… How was the chapter guys? It's been awhile since I've been writing so I'm going to have to shape myself up. Sorry that nothing much has happened in this chapter but I will try to pick up pace on the next…

**Unique-Starfish: **Thanks for the encouragement! ^-^x Sorry that I haven't been updating but it's because I've been really busy during these holidays. I've just came back from my 10 day holiday across the country and all…

**Nibi****-Chan: Oh! Hope that you didn't die… I don't want to be charged for murder… I already have enough threats… *clears throat and gulps* Thanks for telling me the info and about your fic. I'll look it up when I get the chance!**

**Luna: ***On the floor crouching while holding head in pain with a huge bump* Yes mam! I'll post more chapters whenever possible! @-@x 

**Nee-chan: **Yep. Good thing for keyboards. I'm not sure which fic you'll check first but… I'll tell you in this one too. Perth is the capital city of Western Australia. I live in Melbourne which is on the eastern side of the country. ^-^x I've just settled comfortably at home, (thank god!) I'll be trying to update asap! 

Thanks everybody!!! Until next time,

~ Cherry Chibi


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin so chill. ^-^x

Icy Heaven – Chapter Four – By Cherry Chibi

Next morning, Misao ran around the Aoiya. "Aoshi-sama!" She had woken up with a major headache and wasn't clear what had happened the night before. When she couldn't find Aoshi in the study where he usually was, she remembered the white powder from the note. She had checked it out, but it wasn't exactly poison but it was something else that was highly potent. "Aoshi-sama! Answer me!" She reached outside to find Aoshi leaned against the wall struggling to stand. "Aoshi-sama!" She caught him before he fell. 

 "Are you alright? How are you feeling?" Misao asked as she sat him upright. She lifted his head up and brushed away his locks of hair. "Aoshi… answer me! How are you feeling?" 

Misao gasped when he took a firm hold of her shoulder. She realized that the drug caused strong tension in the body. What exactly was the damned drug? She couldn't figure it out but she knew that when she catches the bastard who did this, she would surely kick that person good and hard. 

 "Aoshi-sama, let me help you…" She leaned forward towards him. His grip was strong and was causing bruising. She made stared into his eyes, beads of perspiration formed on his forehead as he tried to fight with himself. "Aoshi-sama… I know an easier way to ease off the drug." She said quietly with a hard look in her eyes. 

_ 'What is she do-…' _Aoshi was knocked out when Misao hit him hard. 

 "I don't know how long you've been fighting with it Aoshi-sama…" Misao said quietly, "It hurts to think that you would have suffered since last night…" In a way she was grateful, _'If you're not dead, I'm glad that it wasn't that dangerous.' _

Without further hesitation, Misao pulled Aoshi's arm over her shoulders and slowly took him inside where she laid him on a futon in her room since it was closest. She removed his coat and felt his temperature. It was high. She rushed out and came back with a wet cloth and a basin filled with cold water. "Don't worry Aoshi, I'll take care of you." She washed down his burning face with cold water. 

 "Well, well, well, so little darling is left defenceless." A mocking voice came from behind. 

Misao stood and narrowed her eyes at the man. His wild black hair was messy and his black eyes pierced right at her. "I'm not left defenceless." Misao said firmly. 

 "What? Without your 'Aoshi-sama', you're nothing. You're a woman who believes that she can be a strong leader for a well-known group. To me, it's mockery." Shinji said. 

 "Say all you like Shinji but I believe that you're the one who's wrong." Misao said. "If I were you, I'd run because you wouldn't want to come across me when I'm seriously, really annoyed." She glared at him filled with pure strength. She was getting angrier by the moment. It must have been him who sent that arrow.

This guy was no better than a coward. First, he tries to take advantage of her and when Aoshi kills his men, he disappears for a month. Then, he comes back by sending an arrow with a drugged note to harm Aoshi and tries to take advantage of the situation because Misao was a woman. 

 "We'll see about that." Shinji said with a smirk. He pulled out a length of rope. He made his first attempt to capture her. Misao quickly drew out one of her kunai and cut the rope. 

Next, she dodged him, charged at him and threw a couple of kunai. Shinji's punch dented through her back. She gritted her teeth from the pain and stumbled forward. He kicked her behind her knees and made her fall. 

 "What did I say? You were the one who is defenceless." He hit her across the face. Blood trickled from a cut on her cheek and from her mouth. He grabbed her braid and pulled her head back. "You have a choice little darling, come with me or suffer." 

 "Don't… call… me… little darling!" Misao aggressively fought back and then grabbed her kunai. Shinji backed away from her. She threw them at Shinji without hesitation. He grinned, dodged her kunai and then rushed towards Aoshi who was unconscious. 

Misao glared at him and kicked him away. _'He's playing dirty, I'm at a disadvantage since I have to worry about Aoshi-sama as well as myself. How can I beat him?' She then remembered that she had left the arrow lying on the floor after inspecting it after Aoshi's disappearance,__ 'I've got an idea, if I can… I have to get my questions answered…' _

 "Shinji, what is actually the truth? Why are you attacking the Oniwabanshuu?" Misao questioned. 

He laughed at her. "Do you think that I would actually tell you that?" They circled round the room. Misao's left hand gripped a handful of kunai; ready for attack. Oh how would she love to slash multiple scars into his stupid twisted face.

 "What harm would it cause?" Misao said. 

 "I want from the Oniwabanshuu nothing more than to claim the head of the last leader. I'm going to end the group and claim a legend." He turned to Aoshi, "I'm going to make history in the underworld… I, Shinji Udou, was the one who killed the cold-hearted man, Aoshi Shinomori who became Okashira at the age of thirteen, as well as the one who claimed the first and final female leader of the Oniwabanshuu." 

 "You sick… pathetic… man!" Misao picked up the arrow from the floor and threw it as hard as she could at Shinji. It skimmed passed his arm and the blade had managed to cut his skin to Misao's satisfaction. "I, the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu won't allow you to harm Aoshi-sama or the Oniwabanshuu!" She charged at the man and kicked him hard in the chest, sending him out the window. "Pathetic." She saw him fall hard on the ground and knocked out. Misao showed no sign of sympathy. Her left temple was bruised and a cut was on her right cheek. Inside her mouth was a cut and she felt bruises form from the back of her head to her lower back. 

Nevertheless, she approached Aoshi with a dizzy head. He was fine to her relief. "A-Aoshi-sama… you'll be alright…" She smiled and then, rinsed the cloth and continued her job, as if the incident hadn't happened and as if she wasn't injured. But within moments, she passed out. 

Hours later, footsteps were heard while a group of people entered the Aoiya, cuts and bruises covering their arms and legs while patches of bandages covered various places. Okina called out to announce their return but their was no reply. He ordered a search and when he reached the room where he found the two blacked out, "Omasu! Bring me some water and a cloth! Kuro! Get a doctor!" Okina barked out commands. 

* * * *

Aoshi woke in Misao's room with a sore head. "Aoshi-san, drink some water. The doctor said that the drug that had affected you was from some rare plant, he said that you need to take in a lot of fluids." An Oniwabanshuu member said as she handed him a cup of water. He drank and a questioned just slipped.

 "Where's Okashira?" 

 "Don't you know? Shinji of the Tsunami group attacked… she's resting now." His comrade glanced over to Misao lying in her futon sleeping. "Poor girl… you know Aoshi-san, you're so lucky to have a close friend like her… she took care of you and didn't even treat her own wounds." 

Okina entered. The woman stood and left the room quietly. She slid the shouji door shut. 

 "Aoshi-san, how are you feeling?" Okina asked. He knelt beside Aoshi. 

 "Fine." Aoshi replied. His cold hard expression never changing. 

 "That's good." Okina said. "There's not much going on now so why don't you rest?"

Misao shifted from her sleep and sat upright. "Gramps… my back hurts…" 

 "Bruising." Okina said briefly. "That's what the doctor said. There was minor bleeding from your hairline as well as the many other cuts. He said that you were lucky that you didn't get any infection." 

 "Oh… how's Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked while looking around to room trying to find a particular person. 

 "Fine." Aoshi answered at the door pulling on his coat. "Okina-san, have you caught Shinji?" The icier tone in his voice sent signals of temper. There was a short silence until Okina cleared his throat and replied. 

 "As a matter of fact, we found him unconscious just near the Aoiya." 

 "Well, that should teach him not to mess around with me." Misao said with her head held high. "You wouldn't believe how he insulted me! Not to mention he tried to take advantage of me in the situation!" She caught Okina's gape. 

 "Misao, what do you mean by 'advantage'?" Okina queried. "He didn't…"

 "Gramps! I didn't mean by that! Aoshi-sama was knocked out and Shinji tried to attack…" Misao stopped when the shouji door slammed. Aoshi had left the room in a very cold and negative air. "Was it something I said?" Misao asked. 

* * * *

AN: Thanks everyone for reviewing! I'm pleased to say that it seems that this fic is going well. #-^x If you think that it's close to the end because Shinji is caught… think again. Sorry for any errors too – bad sight on my left eye but my right eye is patched up.

**Misao Shinomori: **Thanks for your comments! True ne? Aoshi is always the dark-ish one and Misao is usually the light-ish other. I hope this chapter answered your query. 

**Unique-Starfish:** This chapter explained everything about what happened to Aoshi. He's fine but a bit scarred on the dignity side. And yep. I did have fun on my holiday. It was a HUGE family get together. I had relatives from Singapore, New Zealand, China, New South Wales and also my relatives in Western Australia. Thanks for asking! #-^x I hope that you didn't wait too long…

**Nibi****-chan: *sweat drops* Better not try to do any more kicks… *the last one hurt* Lol. Anyway, hope that you liked the chapter! Thanks for reading! #-^x**

**Indigo Chipmunk: **Did this chappy have enough action? The story is slowly climbing to the climax now… I've got a great twist coming up. *Or so Cherry thinks* Well, thanks for the advice!

**Tokyo-teen 13: ***Pulls Aoshi back and waves hands to stop Tokyo-chan with the first aid kit* That's alright… Aoshi's fine… *sweat drop* Lol. Thanks for r/r!

**Nee-chan: **You're right about Aoshi and Misao and about 'opposites' attract, but you have to consider that wouldn't Aoshi have once acted like a little kid? *not that I could imagine it* I kinda look at it as a way that Aoshi is missing for a lost piece in his life due to high responsibility and Misao replaces that piece. Anyway, thanks for all you support! I really appreciate it!

Alright! Until next time…

~ Cherry Chibi


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin so chill. ^-^x

Icy Heaven – Chapter Five – By Cherry Chibi

Simmering anger seethed through every fibre of his body. How could he be so reckless to let himself get into the state that he had? If he had kept up his guard, maybe the damned man could've gone to hell. No, it shouldn't matter now. That bastard was going to die. 

 "Aoshi-sama!" Misao came running. Her uneven and unsteady steps slowed. "What's wrong?" She caught up with him and made an effort to keep walking steady. 

 "This is not the time." Aoshi flicked his coat back, exposing the hilt of his kodachi. Misao got the message and dropped her jaw to say something but decided against it before the words rolled out of her mouth. Aoshi had a feeling that Misao was going to come with him anyway so he kept quiet while Misao tensed and relaxed her muscles beside him. 

* * * *

Blood drooled from the entirely bruised body. Cuts had been made quick and neat; none caused a mess of blood. Shinji Udou glared at Aoshi with the same strength as always. "Are you going to answer?" Aoshi questioned coldly. Misao's face looked emotionless but pale. He was surprised that Misao had managed to keep a straight face throughout the whole ordeal. 

Misao had been standing so stiff that her muscles were sore. Some were threatening to tear a ligament or even go into spasms. _'He must've really been mad… he tortured the guy for ages… I don't get it… why would Aoshi-sama take that long?' _ It was already late in the evening. 

_ 'Throughout all of this time… I haven't been able to get Aoshi's real smile yet either. It's taking really long, I hope that it won't take years… or worse, never. But if I can't find the smile… why should I be…' _She hesitated. Should she ask the question? Yes? No? Maybe? Why not? 

 "Iie." A smile slowly stretched across his lips. "I won't answer to someone like you. More so, never to someone who doesn't take care of his woman." Aoshi's eyes narrowed. Who had ever said that he had a lover or the sort? It was getting really irritating.

_ 'What does Shinji mean by that?!' _Misao though outrageously. _'Aoshi always takes care of the Oniwabanshuu… unless he…' _It couldn't be true. Could Aoshi already have someone in his life? Someone who isn't in the Oniwabanshuu? Had another woman taken Aoshi's smile from her? Lost in thought, she had forgotten to keep alert of her surroundings. 

 "Got you!" A kunai flew through the air and pierced straight through Misao's chest. Eyes wide, Misao felt the blood form a river on the air behind the kunai that had passed through her chest so easily. 

 "A… a…" Misao staggered. Her hand covered her wound. Only one other person knew her technique. _'But it can't be her! No! No way!' _Numbness. Coldness. She held herself against the nearby tree. 

 "Tora. Show yourself." Aoshi said. Misao had been wounded and he was not going to be able to reach Misao unless he had figured where her older sister is. Tora was a woman who had ran away from the Oniwabanshuu after an attack of one of their enemies and has never been since or heard from until now. 

Tora, a woman who wore an outfit that resembled a feline pounced from the trees and landed on the ground beside Misao. A smirk on her face. "Aoshi, my, you're going to let my little sister die?" 

 "To-ra…" Misao stepped towards her sister. Her body felt like it had been disabled by her sister's strike. Beads of sweat formed and covered her flesh. It was beginning to feel cold. Trembles and shivers flowed up her legs and arms. 

 "Shut up Misao." Tora growled. "Aoshi, let's make a quick exchange. For Misao, return my Shinji." Her tone was dead serious and a frown on her face. "If you don't decide soon, then Misao is going to die." Her icy blue eyes meeting Aoshi's. A quick moment passed with silence before Tora growled and threw another kunai that opened up a wound on Misao's leg. 

Too weak to scream, Misao flinched and dropped onto the ground. She turned her gaze to Aoshi unsure of what he was thinking. _'There is no place for me in his heart ne?' _Bit by bit, little by little, Misao felt her hopes turn to stone that is sinking into a sea of emotion. _'What is Tora doing? She doesn't seem to care anymore, but,' _Misao felt a hint of warmth from Tora's ki but not for Aoshi, not for Misao but for Shinji. 

"Hurry up!" Tora shouted. Her patience was growing thin. She knew that if the change didn't occur soon, Shinji and Misao would both die from blood loss and therefore, she would have to fight Aoshi for revenge.

Aoshi stared icily at the feline woman before stepping. _'The bastard is going to be free again.' _Not wanting let the bruised man behind him go, Aoshi didn't say anything. _'But Misao, she's my responsibility and Okina...' _Aoshi stepped aside and Tora quickly rushed to Shinji. Aoshi strode to Misao who was paling with numbness. _'I'm sorry Misao.' _

_'Even though Shinji hates the Oniwabanshuu and Tora had once been one of us, they're together.' _Misao thought, _'At least Aoshi had given them a second chance but why would he take so long?' _She felt her body lighten onto the air and next, she felt the trecherous wind rush against her as Aoshi sprinted at top speed to get her to a nearby refuge of recovery. _'I'm sleepy...' _

The pain in her body faded away and the coldness grew icy. Eyelids were feeling droppy. Muscles too tired to tense, to move. Sweat shining over her skin. _'Is it too late to get a doctor?' _This was how it was going to end. Misao felt doubt roam her mind. _'Aoshi doesn't need anyone, Omasu and the others were right... I had wasted my time.' _

"Misao, don't sleep." Aoshi said, "Don't sleep." 

"But... enough..." Her eyes slid shut and Aoshi stopped by his hiding area that had the appearance of a small temple. 

"I said don't sleep!" 

* * * * 

**AN:** I've finally updated! Thanks everyone! Sorry that I left you all with a shot chapter and a cliffy, I'm so evil. ^-^ Poor Misao... she's always getting hurt. 

**Tokyo Teen 13: **How could Aoshi-sama have the strength to walk? Well, he was drugged, yes, but Misao-chan nursed him and helped rest his body. Of course, she was forced to stop during the process and then Okina and the others helped him. He had quite a long time to rest so he had enough strength to move (gotta also consider that he isn't any normal person...) Well, thanks!! ^o^

**Sonia: **Thanks! ^-^ I hope that I didn't keep you waiting too long...

**Charmed18: **Hope this chapter answered your queries! Thanks for your review! ^-^

**Nee-chan: **Lol. So true! A hyperactive Aoshi would be like the coming of the end of the world! ^o^

**Nibi****-chan: **Thanks for reviewing!

Until next time, (hopefully soon...)

Cherry Chibi.


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin so chill. ^-^x

Icy Heaven – Chapter Six – By Cherry Chibi

_"But... enough..." Her eyes slid shut and Aoshi stopped by his hiding area that had the appearance of a small temple. _

_"I said don't sleep!" _

Every second was becoming a nugget of gold. Aoshi treated Misao's wounds with no other thoughts but saving her life. Her skin was slowly losing warmth and colour, he removed his trench coat and covered her before he quickly grabbed the powder medication from a small lacquer box. He slid a dose into Misao's mouth and poured in a bit of water. "Misao, don't sleep... I said..."

A firebox emitted warmth near them while Aoshi watched over Misao. Cloth in hand and water basin nearby, he washed the sweat away from her forehead, face and neck. He had never felt so worried about anyone before and he certainly had never felt so... desperate. 

"Misao, if you leave me here, I don't know what I'd do." He said to her quietly. No noise was made outside of his shelter. No breeze. No leaves rustled. No nocturnal creatures. Just the crackling of the fire in the firebox and his voice felt hoarse. It was over, he couldn't do anymore but wait until morning. He hoped for the sake of his heart's connections, that he had done enough. 

She had grown stronger and he had witnessed it. From when she was an innocent defenseless little girl until a young woman of the Oniwabanshuu. He saw his own arrogance then and there again, he knew that he had been ignorant and had taken Misao for granted. He wanted to see Misao's eyes radiate with warmth when she was with him. He wanted a lot of things then because he wasn't sure whether or not he was going to lose her. 

She always had been loyal. Always had been waiting. 

"I'm sorry." 

Her hand in his. He had to make sure that she was still alive. Still warm. Thankfully, she was but still a little bit too cold. He wondered if she could hear his words. He wondered what she would think of him now; acting so pathetic, so weak... so in need.

Night deepened and nothing changed. If this was a punishment from the gods, he wouldn't want to accept it. Someone so beautiful didn't deserve to die because of betrayal of a sibling. Deep in his warmed hurting heart, he vowed that he would make up for everything. 

* * * *

Never had feelings been so strong. Never had feelings been so hurtful. 

Day came and nothing. Night came and still no change. Misao remained unconscious, she had been for over a day and a half. The noise of silence was making him wish that it was filled with Misao's humming instead, even if there were times that he came here for meditation, he had always picked up her quiet humming. Everything was so dead at that moment and it seemed that the heavens had agreed to his judgement; the skies where cramped with grey clouds. 

Aoshi placed his hand on Misao's forehead tenderly and brushed away her cool bangs. Unsure of the outcome, hell, he was unsure about a lot of things at that moment. Why did he hesitate to save Misao right away before? He could've saved her from receiving the second wound. So many 'whys'. Droplets of unnoticeable tears lined his eyes. "Misao, I'll take care of you like you had done for me." He was beginning to understand why in legends men and women have gone so far to protect their loved ones. 

Time was being cruel though, he wasn't willing to leave Misao alone here to go and find a doctor, just in case she woke up and he wasn't willing to move her since he feared that he might reopen one of her wounds. She had suddenly transformed into a delicate treasure. 

_ 'Please wake up.'_

~*~

_"Aoshi-sama!__ Wait ne! I can't keep up!" Six year old Misao followed sixteen year old Aoshi around the Aoiya. His strides equaled to a few of her steps. "Aoshi-sama, where are you going?" Her bright blue-green eyes watched him innocently. _

_"Misao, stay home.__ I need to get some work done with Hannya-san and the others." Aoshi said, his tone growing impatient. When Misao began to persist that she'd come too, he shot her a warning look, forcing her to stop stiff. "Stay home with Okina-san." Then he walked off without realizing that Misao stood with a shattered expression and darkened eyes. _

_"Gomenasai... Okashira. For disturbing you." Misao glumly walked back inside. She missed lunch... and dinner... and next morning's breakfast..._

~*~

Head was groggy and throat was slimy. Joints, muscles, tendons and bones were sore. Stomach was bubbly and body felt too weak to move. The sun was so damn bright that she had to squint to see. She realized that it had snowed outside when a snowflake landed beside her. 

She also recognized Aoshi's trench coat that was giving her a comfortable warmth along with the firebox's heat. Then she assessed herself and noticed all of her clean bandages. She wanted to sit upright but was too groggy and pain drugged to do anything. _'Where's Aoshi?' _She recalled his words one by one only to be unsure whether they were part of her dream or not. 

A sudden gentle stroke on her right cheek caught her attention. She turned her head and her eyes met Aoshi's. "You're finally awake Misao." She smiled at him but even the small gesture made her feel like all her strength was being drained from it. He lifted her head slightly and pressed a cup of warm tea to her lips. Misao drank slowly and was grateful when she felt her stomach warm up. 

 "Arigatou…" She was hushed with a gentle touch.

 "You need to recover so don't waste your energy on me." Aoshi said, his tone had changed and so had his aura towards her. Misao was taken aback from his sudden alteration but then again, she didn't know how long she had been out. 

Aoshi pressed the edge of the cup to her lips again and allowed her to slowly drink. Inside, he was consumed with relief that now she had finally awakened, that way, he knew that he could do more to help. Outside was late afternoon. It had been a week since the fateful night. 

Her face was so pale, almost tinged with pastel blue and it seemed that her energy had been completely lost. After a while, when Misao had finally consumed the full cup, Aoshi set it aside. "Keep resting Misao, I'll be back soon." 

 "W-where…" Misao started in a muffled-like whisper.

 "You need to regain your strength and you haven't eaten anything for a week." Misao slowly nodded. He stood and prepared to leave. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Misao already sleeping. Now he wondered what the others would say to him if they'd found out what had happened. A week without a word to them would probably make them concerned. 

_ 'The river is not far from here…' _Aoshi stepped down from the platform and onto the snowy bed. _'And now should be the time when the fish are making their journey up the river for spring…'_

* * * *

The sounds of crackling fire and popping wood brought Misao back into reality. She heard someone shuffle around slightly and figured that it must have been Aoshi. Grateful that she was feeling a lot better, she inched herself into an upright position. Her head felt light since she had been lying down for so long. 

The entrance door of the small building had been closed shut and no other source of light except from the heat box existed in the room. Misao slowly, afraid that she might make a wrong move and cause herself pain, got onto her hands and knees before attempting to stand. 

She managed to land one foot. _'How hard does this have to get?' _The door behind her slid open and Aoshi had swiftly arrived to her aid. With the extra strength provided, Misao was able to get onto both feet. "Arigatou Aoshi." She smiled warmly at him. 

 "Dinner is ready." He replied quietly while leading her outside to the platform. She sat on the edge and took in the scenery; the wonderful night sky, the beautiful trees decorated with bits of snow. Taking it all in feeling content she was able to live through, she started humming a tune out of habit. 

Aoshi passed her a cooked fish from the fire which she accepted. "Aoshi, when do you think we can head back to the Aoiya?" She held the stick that had been attached to the fish and twirled it a bit. Aoshi paused for a moment. 

 "When the snow clears or you recover. Whichever comes first." He sat down beside her with his share of food. "But I'd think I'd like to see you recover first." Misao nodded with agreement before taking a careful bite from the fish. 

After the two had finished eating, Misao wanted to sit outside with Aoshi for a bit. Breathing in the crisp cool air was just what she needed then. Her thoughts weaved together forming a chain of different jewels that shone when she thought about them. "Aoshi, what are we going to do about the Tsunami group and… Tora?" 

 "That is really your choice." Aoshi said, "However, I believe that Tora still cares for you since she had purposely missed your vitals when that kunai pierce through your torso." 

 "It may seem that way Aoshi," Misao said with a bit of doubt, "But that is the Kurayami no Kunai technique (Darkness' Kunai Technique), a strike doesn't necessarily aim right into a person's vitals to make a quick kill, but rather paralyse the person and cause strong bleeding. A good technique for gathering information as well as negotiation." 

Aoshi faced her with thoughtfulness while she looked ahead of her. She continued explaining, "We were taught how to use the kunai by our parents at a very young age, the technique wasn't well known among people however, it was very strong."

Aoshi noticed the regret in Misao's clenched fists. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Misao shook her head. 

 "She and I had already mastered the technique by the time we were 6 and 10. But because of Tora's tall, thin built, she has the advantage with it." Frustration building. "If she dedicates herself to the Tsunami… to Shinji, then she's going to be a rival too strong for the others. She could throw the kunai at a very far distance and still reach her target with full force." 

 "Even so, she must have a weakness point." Aoshi said. 

 "Yes. But that would mean that I would have to create and master my own technique," Misao said determinedly, "The Hikari no Tobi Kunai. (Light's Flying Kunai)" 

* * * *

_Four days later…_

The cool breeze teased Aoshi's hair while he slid the wooden door shut after he had entered the small building. Misao was resting peacefully under his trench coat. Little did Misao realize that she had changed him and had created her own place in his heart. It was only recently had he deciphered his emotions. 

Everything was clearer than ever and he was once again feeling tranquil and normal. He had been taught through experience that it was best to lead a meaningful life than a meaningless death, ever since the moment he learnt that, he had been searching for what meaning. Now, thanks to her, he found it. 

He positioned himself on the floor against the wall. _'She has recovered quite well, we'll be able to go back to the Aoiya soon.' _He closed his eyes and moments later, was lulled into a light sleep. 

Meanwhile, Misao had heard Aoshi enter and had listened intently to his quiet sounds. _'It is a cold night tonight,' _She thought while she hoisted herself up. _'He might be cold.' _With smooth motions and silent cat like steps, she approached Aoshi and sat beside him. They both had been through many times together and both had helped each other out, even if those events weren't obvious displays of kindness. Now the baton had been passed to her again the continuous relay of friendship and it was her turn to give a bit to him. She covered both of them with his coat and leaned against his shoulder before drifting off to her sleep again. 

* * * *

The birds chirped for their early cold morning cries. Being one who had been trained heavily on his senses, he was disturbed from his sleep by them. Light seeped through the cracks of the door and showered into the room with beams of light. 

He would've moved. He would've started off to go and hunt but not this morning. Not when Misao was comfortably there beside him. He wasn't sure whether he was ready to admit it but he liked having her there so he remained. Anyway, it was only a matter of moments before the birds would cry louder to wake her up. 

Just as he had expected, the bird calls did become louder and Misao mumbled something before yawning. She stretched and smiled like a happy little child who had woken from a good dream. "Morning Aoshi, did you sleep well?" 

 "Hai." Aoshi replied. 

 "That's good." There wasn't a sign that Misao felt the slightest uncomfortable about the situation she was in. Much to Aoshi's small surprise. "Aoshi, I think that my leg is better today." She hopped onto her feet and walked a couple of steps. "See? So do you think we can head home?" 

 "We can if you feel like it." Something bothered Aoshi about her extra joyfulness. She smiled brightly and skipped to the door. She slid it open and waited for Aoshi to put on his trench coat before skipping out. 

 "It's been a while and I hope that Gramps and the others aren't too worried." Misao said, "After all, I think I would like to spend my 17th birthday at the Aoiya with everyone." 

So that's what she was happy about. Aoshi couldn't believe that he had forgotten, maybe it was due to the fact that so many years have gone by where he wasn't there on her birthday. However, now that he knew, it wasn't an excuse not to give her something special. 

* * * *

**AN: **Thanks for your support everyone!!! ^o^x Hope you enjoyed it! But first, in the last chapter, stupid me had forgotten to mention two reviewers and now I feel really guilty… and so disorganized.

**Unique-Starfish:** Me sooooo sorry! *bows really low to you* But thank you. 

**BubblyBoo: ***bows to you too* Sorry!!!! However… I should also say thank you for reviewing. ^-^x

Now with everyone else… ^o^x

**Kat R. Fair: ***nods with agreement* I'm thinking that now's the time to keep developing the relationship… (I think I have some good ideas in mind) Hehe. Well, thanks for reading!

**TokyoTeen13: **Lol. That is so true! You do get hyper if you don't sleep. Once I had been awake for 24 hours. Hehehe… my poor mum. Thanks for reading!

**Weasel1029: **Hope that you had all your answers in this chapter. ^-^x Thanks for r/r!

**Silver-Kitsune: **I'm glad that you like this fic and happy that you're reading and reviewing it! ^-^x

**Miroslavishot11: **I made this chapter as long as I could (well not really as long as I could but as long as I think it should be) to make up for the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks everyone! And now I've gotta go and do my laundry… until next time!

Cherry Chibi.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin so chill. BTW, I'm not sure but the characters may be OOC… I'm not really sure if I've captured their personalities. ^-^x

Icy Heaven – Chapter Seven – By Cherry Chibi

_ "It's been a while and I hope that Gramps and the others aren't too worried." Misao said, "After all, I think I would like to spend my 17th birthday at the Aoiya with everyone." _

_So that's what she was happy about. Aoshi couldn't believe that he had forgotten, maybe it was due to the fact that so many years have gone by where he wasn't there on her birthday. However, now that he knew, it wasn't an excuse not to give her something special. _

"Okashira!" Shouts of welcome filled the air as well as sighs of relief. Members of the Oniwabanshuu gathered around Aoshi and Misao to welcome the two home. Misao was happily answering their questions and filling in the details. Aoshi however,  managed to slip away from the crowd unnoticed by everyone except Misao. 

 "Are you hungry Misao?" Okina asked while the room settled into its calm mood. Misao nodded. Okina cracked a broad grin, "That's good! Tonight we can have a big celebration to celebration your 17th Birthday!" Then within seconds the crowd was back to laughter, singing and joking. 

* * * *

The passed weeks had probably been the only chance for him to be that close to her. He heard the celebration inside the Aoiya mute as each step brought him further away from the building. '_What do I get her?' _The question bugged his mind to the point of irritation. She was a bright, vibrant young woman that was for sure. The other women would probably have given her clothing, hair accessories, perfumes and the like. The other men probably gave her equipment for battle. So what should he give her?

Unknown reasons convinced him that this present that was to be given to Misao was to be something extremely different and special. Hell, how was he supposed to know what to get her? It was true that he had spent a lot of time with Misao when they were years younger but then there was a huge gap after that until their reunion, he had missed the time watching her grow. He knew a lot about her but he knew little at the same time. 

 "Flowers! Flowers for sale!" A woman called from her stall. Aoshi walked passed. '_That isn't what I'm looking for…' _Flowers where indeed beautiful but they would eventually wilt. What he wanted to give to Misao had to last. It had to last until the very end of a lifetime, maybe even longer. He walked the street of the town, passing many stalls. He was going to find that special gift. Even if it seemed impossible for the next ten thousand lifetimes at that moment. 

"_Happiness for one_

_Is revealed with a small sign - _

_A smile filled with love."_

Two men seated outside of a restaurant were competing with a haiku competition. Aoshi had paused after hearing one of them. His insides erupted into a ray of 'colourful' emotions. He pieced all his thoughts together. Everything was clear as crystal now. He knew why he had acted the way he had during the last couple of months. '_When did this suddenly happen?' _

* * * * 

 "Aoshi-san won't be returning for awhile I don't think." Omasu said while glancing out at the window where Misao's eyes had been attracted to for the whole evening. "Relax and enjoy your celebration Okashira." 

 "But…" Misao sighed. '_But I want him to be here…' _Her heart twisted and she turned her gaze back down to the sake cup that she was holding in her hands. 

 "I hate to see you like this Okashira, why are you so determined to…" Omasu was cut of by Misao gently. She settled back in her seat while Misao said her words carefully. 

 "I am certain that he'll show me one day." Misao sipped her sake. Music was being played and everyone else was filling the atmosphere with warmth. 

 "Okashira, you shouldn't always believe so… Aoshi has always been as cold as ice." 

 "If you say so that you don't know the Aoshi I know. He isn't the image that he has painted upon himself." Misao paused for a bit. "I've come this far, why should I stop?" Their conversation ended there and the topic was dropped. It was obvious that there was no point in trying to turn Misao away from Aoshi. The girl was so stubborn. Omasu smiled inwardly. But even if Misao still gets hurt by her struggle, Omasu would like to see her Okashira's efforts rewarded. 

 "I'm getting tired, good night." Misao rose from her position and she bid her greetings to everyone while she made her exit. She had never felt so blue. _My skin might as well change colour from what I'm feeling…_

* * * *

The dark was inviting. Misao stepped outside and the leaves rustled to sound her arrival. _'Why would he go like that?' _She leaned against the door post. _'He didn't even say anything…' _Had it been just her imagination that he had changed? _'I don't know… maybe he's just disguising himself as usual. I wish that he didn't have to be like that.' _A dark shadow on the ground caught her attention. "Aoshi?" Moonlight scanned over ice blue eyes. Misao smiled, "Where have you been?" 

He turned away from her and started a stroll. Misao, confused by his 'reply' assumed that he wanted her to follow so she did so. "Aoshi, is something wrong?" A few minutes passed and they were completely covered by shadows. It came to thought that if anyone was going to search for them, they won't be able to see them 

When they had reached a place where they were surrounded by nothing but nature, their walking ceased. Aoshi faced Misao again. 

This place was the perfect place. There was little chance for an interruption and most importantly, they were alone. Aoshi took out a small pouch like object from the pocket of his trench coat and held it out to Misao. "Happy birthday Misao." 

 "Arigatou go zai masu Aoshi." She accepted the gift with a confused head, he had brought her all the way out here just to give her a present? Well, it might as well be like him. He probably was too shy to give her something in front of everyone else. She opened up the material to reveal a black cord necklace with a jade pendant carved into a form of a small bird. "This is beautiful Aoshi!" She gaped at it. It was a rare sight to see something like it around. 

 "I'm glad you like it. Wear it on…" Aoshi took the necklace by the two ends of the black cord and tied it around Misao's neck. Misao felt a little colour rise to her cheeks. She looked up at Aoshi and almost felt like she was going to fall back. A small but the most beautiful smile had formed on Aoshi's face. His hands rested on her shoulders and slowly, his right hand traced the curve of her neck and cupped her cheek. His intense gaze was pushing the acceleration of her heartbeat. "I…"

He stopped feeling a bit uncomfortable with expressing his feelings. Misao just smiled and hugged him. She leaned her head against his chest. "Arigatou Aoshi." Accepting the embrace, Aoshi wrapped his arms around Misao. It had been many years since he had last been held in an embrace. It had been so long ago that he had forgotten the feeling. He wanted this moment to last. 

_ 'He smiled. I knew it. He could do it.' _Misao's heart pounced with she replayed the image in her mind repeatedly. _'If only he smiled like that more often…'_

A beautiful silence swept over them and it was so close to dreamy. Like an image of the golden dragon gracefully circling the red phoenix to form a symbol of unity. It was perfect. Aoshi took a deep breath and whispered a soft, "I…" again but Misao didn't seem to hear. _'I love you.' _

* * * *

Early next morning, the Aoiya was still asleep from the amount of alcohol consumed the night before. Misao slipped out of her room towards the back of the building. _'Hikari no Tobi Kunai has to surpass the Kurayami…' _She was going to start training and refining the technique. It was going to be hard but she had no choice, she didn't want her sister to be anymore than a threat. 

Making sure that no one was around, she sprinted. 

* * * *

Aoshi was struggling to keep up with her without being noticed. He had never seen her move so fast before. All these years had she been hiding her abilities? A fascination grew inside, what else was she capable of doing? But first, where was she going? He leapt over to a branch of another tree and soon had to jump for another. But by the time he landed, he had lost sight of her. 

 "Aoshi! What are you doing?"

Stifling his surprise and keeping his balance, he turned around to find Misao perched comfortably nearby. When did she get there?

 "If you wanted to come, you just had to ask." Misao said while playing with the end of her braid. Her blue-green eyes lit up happily. Aoshi felt like he was growing old and his skills were slipping. It was either that or Misao was more skilled than he thought. "Well, I'm going to go to the 'fields'. Maybe you can spar with me?" 

 "Aa." 

 "Yeah… that's a good idea. You can help me find the weakness in my technique." She stepped forward from the tree branch into thin air and landed elegantly after a flip. Aoshi followed suit. 

He knew that he was in for surprises. The determined look in Misao's eyes showed that she was determined to get her technique perfected soon but her ki was emitting strong pulses of strength and even more desire to achieve the goal. Without a sound, Misao continued walking, in thought.

Aoshi hid a grin. He had never thought that she would be so adorable when she has a serious look on her face. It wasn't suitable for her personality and that was why he found it very cute.

 "Aoshi, what are you looking at?" Misao asked mischievously while glancing over her shoulder. "Ao~ shi no ~ su ~ ke~ be!" She sung teasingly and laughed when she noticed Aoshi's eyes flickered with embarrassment. Since when did she suddenly play those kind of jokes?

* Hint: Sukebe = pervert. If you don't get it, ask and I'll explain next chapter. 

* * * *

**AN: **Finally! An update! ^-^ Please forgive me if this chapter had mistakes in it. I only wrote it last night and I haven't been able to check it properly. I'm getting heaps of homework. 

**Charmed18: **I'm going to finish this fic so don't worry about me stopping writing 'cos I hate starting something and not finishing it. Sorry for not updating sooner but as it goes, school takes priority… Thanks for your review (and for the reminder)! 

**Leah: **Here's an update. Hope you liked it. ^-^

**Kat R. Fair: **Thanks for the tip. I would like to improve in my descriptions but I guess that I'm going brain dead. I can't really get any ideas nowadays… 

**Kay-san1: **Oh sorry for the confusion. I kinda altered the plot as I went, I changed Jineh's intentions a bit. (I tried to show that in chapter 4 when he was fighting with Misao). Besides that, thanks for the encouragement!

**TokyoTeen13: **^-^ I have to agree. I love WAFF and I'll be writing more in later chapters. Tee hee!

**Weasel1029: **Gomenasai for the long wait! Hope you liked this chapter. 

**SoT'n'Kenshin: **Heh. I'm a romance buff too. It's an important element in quite a number of my stories. Lol. Thanks for the review!

Thank you minna! Until next time!

~ Cherry Chibi.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin so chill. BTW, I'm not sure but the characters may be OOC… I'm not really sure if I've captured their personalities.

Icy Heaven – Chapter Eight – By Cherry Chibi

_Aoshi hid a grin. He had never thought that she would be so adorable when she has a serious look on her face. It wasn't suitable for her personality and that was why he found it very cute._

_ "Aoshi, what are you looking at?" Misao asked mischievously while glancing over her shoulder. "Ao shi no su ke be!" She sung teasingly and laughed when she noticed Aoshi's eyes flickered with embarrassment. Since when did she suddenly play those kind of jokes?_

_- - - - _

The sun was just over the mid way mark in the sky that wasn't even smeared by any sight of a cloud. The air was crisp and cool and the only source of warmth was the welcomed sunshine the showered upon them. "Ha!" Misao shot two of her kunai towards her red marked target. A blade plunged into the wood of the tree and the one following it pierced through the handle and straight into the hole that the first one had pierced. She slowly tried to capture her breath. A droplet of perspiration slid from her temples and fell from her chin. "That was too weak…"

Aoshi had watched her train throughout the morning well into the afternoon and he was amused at how harsh she was being on herself. Usually with training, she would treat it lightly. If she was able to pull off a strong attack, then she would believe that it was adequate enough. But today… he would've thought that she was someone else. She was pulling off strong, life threatening maneuvers and even those weren't considered good enough in her books. He had an urge to step in and tell her to take a rest for a while since she had been training non-stop.

"I'll have to do another twenty at least…" Misao said as she pulled the kunai blades out of the blistered tree. She sighed, "Even with all of the training I've done in the past, it isn't even anywhere near as strong as Tora's technique…" Her looked at her bruised fingers and noticed that blistered were beginning to form in the gaps. The reddened skin proved to be some sort of sign to her that she was making some sort of progress – that she was working hard. "At least twenty more…"

Misao stopped her movements when Aoshi's placed a hand on her shoulder, signaling for her attention. She smiled and looked up to him. "Is there something wrong Aoshi?"

"I believe that you should give Mother Nature a rest…" Aoshi said gently. Misao smiled and shook her head slowly in a soft defiance but Aoshi persisted. "You need a rest too, you've been training for at least 8 hours consecutively."

Misao sighed and looked around the scenery. Tree trunks were splintered and blistered by her powerful attacks. Then she felt guilty. She had done so much damage to the trees around the area… maybe she shouldn't have trained so hard. After a moment, Misao accepted her defeat. "Okay… I think that I'll take a quick break…" She noticed a small smile had touched Aoshi's lips for only the most unsatisfying short moments of a second. "But only if you would spar one more round with me!"

Aoshi controlled the temptation to turn around and leave. He had already sparred with her in over five rounds – winning four and tying one. He didn't want Misao to die of exhaustion. Then the usual question came to mind, 'Where does she get all her energy from?' Misao continued her puppy-like and nagging pleas. Eventually Aoshi gave in. "Only one more and you'll have to take the rest of the day off." He eyed her coldly as she considered his proposal, eventually she nodded. Agreeing with him reluctantly.

Both assumed their positions. Misao stood with her arms crossed, each hand grasping onto a handful of kunai while Aoshi unsheathed his twin kodachi and took up a stance. There was a short silence before dust flew in the air and the two charged forward at each other. Misao shot her kunai and soon several blades were darting towards Aoshi in all directions. With a swipe of his kodachi, he intercepted the small blades, breaking their journey. But soon after he did that, a strong impact struck him from behind in his lower back.

Misao's fist dug in but she had held back just before it made impact. She didn't want to hurt her Aoshi. She prepared for a low kick but Aoshi countered her attack with a low kick of his own. Misao broke away and flipped backwards, landing a distance away from Aoshi with a sinister smile.

Aoshi met her eyes with a cold glow. Soon enough, the two charged at each other again. Misao threw a punch straight towards Aoshi's chest, he clasped his hand over her fist to block but only to have her kick him across the loin. He quickly recovered and managed to dodge a couple of Misao's quick successive attacks. In less than two minutes, he landed his first hit and managed to trip her over.

She landed on her back with a thump and rolled over just in a nick of time to avoid his punch. She flipped onto her feet and countered Aoshi's next few attacks. Moving back and forth across the field, the two sparred. Aoshi was impressed at how much Misao was improving from her usual skills. She was actually making him work up. He had expected her to lose within half an hour but the spar had gone on for almost an hour.

Eventually Aoshi had to use his kodachi again to intercept the flying kunai that had darted through the air like tiny birds. He charged forward at Misao. Caught slightly off guard, Misao jumped back but collided against the tree trunk. She pulled out another handful of kunai and point the blades against his neck. The edge of Aoshi's blade only millimeters from her flesh.

Chests rising and falling, catching breath. Silence taking over the moment. Their faces so close yet so far. "You've improved…" Aoshi said quietly.

"I've been holding back…" Misao replied. Removing the kunai blades and dropping her arm beside her body. Aoshi leaned forward slowly, at the same time lowering his kodachi from her neck. Misao felt his breath on her lips. It was going to be their first… "Watch out!" She through her kunai, the blades darted through the air and pierced through the chests of Tsunami members – killing them instantly.

Aoshi reacted quickly feeling agitated. More and more members appeared, all with their weapons drawn and with sinister expressions plastered on their faces. "Misao, be careful…" Aoshi said as he took up a stance.

Misao nodded slowly. She had a bad feeling about all of this. That she did. A second went by and soon a full on assault took place. Misao did a quick calculation counting thirty men attacking. There were too many of them attacking at the one time that she was having difficulty keeping track of all of their moves.

She blocked one attack and kicked one of the members across the face sending him flying onto the ground. She took a quick glance and found Aoshi also having difficulty fighting them off. '_This isn't good…_' She thought as she warded off several attacks.

Once she had eliminated one member, another took his place and it felt as if nothing had changed. Misao could feel her muscles cramp from overexertion. _'Aoshi, I hope you're alright…' _Misao thought. Suddenly a cloud of white dust flew into her face. She coughed. An attack from behind caused her to fall onto her hands and knees. _'I feel… sleepy.' _

Her surroundings were blurring and she stumbled trying to stand. Another explosion of pain struck on in her stomach. Blood sprayed past her lips. She doubled over and crashed onto the black ground.

- - - -

Aoshi stirred up and moved a bit. His arms and legs were sore. His clothing was marked with little nicks and cuts from the earlier fight. Looking around in his dark scenery he couldn't help but question, _'Where am I?' _He tried to stand but his legs were bound together but thick rope and so were his wrists.

The shouji door slid open and a ray of light blinded his eyes. "Aoshi-san, long time no see…" A feminine voice cooed as she entered taking slow easy steps towards him. "Remember who I am or has the drug taken effect?" Her blue eyes glazed into his with a burning calm rage. Aoshi didn't respond. When the woman realised that he wasn't going to talk, she laughed menacingly. "Oh, so playing coy now?" She knelt beside him and leaned closer.

Aoshi gave her a cold stare before turning his head away towards the doors. "Tora, what have you done to Misao?" He questioned.

"Oh… you shouldn't have to worry. She's far away… long gone." Tora said with a menacing tone. She saw the doubt in his eyes and laughed, "These days… drugs are so popular… and they have so many types to kill someone… slowly." She grinned. "I'm sure that Misao had a fun time."

"What are you talking about?" Aoshi questioned. He felt his blood turn to ice. If something had happened to Misao, he wouldn't know what he'd do. Worries flooded in like a tidal wave. He had an urge to run out and find her.

"It really isn't any of your concern." Tora said, then she pulled something from the sash of her outfit by a black cord. She held it out for Aoshi to see. The jade bird hanging off the black cord, it was stained with dried blood. She held it there, in front of Aoshi's face for a moment before pulling it closer to her eyes. "It's a very beautiful piece of jewellery. It's such a shame that Misao wouldn't be able to wear it… it would have really brought out her personality."

Aoshi's eyes narrowed. He didn't like what she was telling him and it angered him that the gift that he had given to Misao was in her possession. Tora noticed Aoshi's body tense and chuckled.

"Why don't you just forget about Misao hm? It'll do you good." With that, Tora stood up and careless dropped the jade bird pendant onto the floor. The pendant skid across the wooden floor and halted beside him. Tora walked slowly towards the door, "It's pitiful that you chose her over me. Not that I care anymore. Lord Shinji is in a coma… and for that…" She sneered at him, "I'll make sure that you'll suffer for however long Lord Shinji sleeps… Misao's soul better pray that Lord Shinji would wake up very, very soon. I'm sure that she wouldn't like having the Tsunami mutate her body piece by piece." With that she stepped out of the room and slammed the shouji door shut.

Darkness shaded over Aoshi's face once more. He glanced down at the pendant with pained eyes. _'Misao…'_

_- - - -_

AN: Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update… I've been really busy with my studies. I hope that you guys liked this chappy. - Thank you all for supporting me and reading this too! I really appreciate it! Until next time!

Cherry Chibi.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin so chill. BTW, I'm not sure but the characters may be OOC… I'm not really sure if I've captured their personalities. -x

Icy Heaven – Chapter Nine – By Cherry Chibi

_ "Why don't you just forget about Misao hm? It'll do you good." With that, Tora stood up and careless dropped the jade bird pendant onto the floor. The pendant skid across the wooden floor and halted beside him. Tora walked slowly towards the door, "It's pitiful that you chose her over me. Not that I care anymore. Lord Shinji is in a coma… and for that…" She sneered at him, "I'll make sure that you'll suffer for however long Lord Shinji sleeps… Misao's soul better pray that Lord Shinji would wake up very, very soon. I'm sure that she wouldn't like having the Tsunami mutate her body piece by piece." With that she stepped out of the room and slammed the shouji door shut. _

_Darkness shaded over Aoshi's face once more. He glanced down at the pendant with pained eyes. 'Misao…'_

- - - -

She could hear the birds chirping and she felt the warmth covering her. _'Where am I?' _Misao opened her eyes and quickly shut them again after the light exploded into her eyes. Slowly, taking a few moments, she reopened them. Her pupils adjusting to the intensity of light in the room. _'Aoshi…?' _She sat upright and pushed the blanket back.

The room was simple; floorboards, an open window and that was all besides the futon and the blanket she was using. _'What…happened?' _She felt confused about what was happening and wasn't sure whether she was safe or not. Shifting a bit more, she winced from the stabbing pains in many points of her body.

 "You're finally awake Misao."

 "Huh?" Misao twisted her body around slowly. "Tora?" Her fingernails dug into the futon like a bird clawing its prey. _'I can't trust her, even if she is my sister.' _She could already tell that something was going on, her sister was up to something, the sly look in her eyes told all and that twisted smile on her lips made Misao feel sick. "What do you want?" She questioned.

Tora chuckled and winked at Misao. "Nothing you should be worried about." The artificial behaviour coming from Tora made Misao put her instincts on alert. "I'll take care of you Misao. I'll protect you from Aoshi." She took a couple of steps closer towards Misao with a sympathetic smile behind the material mask on her face. "I won't let him hurt you anymore." Misao was frozen stiff in her position, she wasn't sure if it was wise to back away or to charge forward.

 "What are you saying?" Misao questioned angrily. "You…"

 "Haven't you figured it out yet Misao?" Tora asked her, her tone sweet and innocent. "Aoshi is the one who has betrayed you. Not I." She was now seated beside Misao and holding Misao's hand as if they had never been separated in their lives. "I saved you…" She made a sad expression in her eyes, "If it weren't for me… you… you would probably have…" Tears began to fall. Followed by gentle sobs and sniffles.

Misao pulled her hand away and quickly got out of the futon. She backed away from Tora. "I won't believe your lies Tora!" The whole act was getting on Misao's nerves and the environment she was in felt fake and unwelcoming. "My sister died long ago! She was nothing like you! Nothing at all!" She could feel the anger raging storms in Tora's ki and she smirked. "The Tora I knew was honest, kind and loyal…. That was before she became twisted from her jealousy."

 "Is that so?" Tora's tone fell serious. "Do you really believe that?" She sighed. "I guess that you are still learning… Aoshi never cared for any of us. So why should things suddenly change now Misao?" She was digging deep into Misao's heart and picking at the deepest fears. "Do you really think Aoshi loves you? He's only protecting you because he was told to."

Misao frowned at the heartless words. "Liar."

 "No, it's very, very true, Misao." Tora said as she leaned forward to get closer, "So true you won't believe it."  

- - - -

_ 'I've got to get out of here.' _Aoshi thought as he tried to find a way to get out of his binds. Every drop of a second was precious. He couldn't afford to just wait around. Who knows what the Tsunami members were doing to Misao. There had to be something that he would be able to cut his binds with. He searched every corner of the room with his eyes. Eventually, he found a loose plank in the floor. It would have to do for now. Using his strength, he broke the edge of the loose plank causing splinters to form at the edge.

Slowly and carefully, he shifted into a position where he would be able to rub the binds against the splintered ends.

- - - -

Misao stumbled a couple of steps and slowly regained her balance. "Do you really think I would believe you?" She questioned coldly. Her narrowed blue eyes darted straight at Tora. It was getting onto her nerves that the woman even dared bad-mouthing Aoshi in front of her. Now she was going to be sorry she even mentioned his name. "I'll kill you for it."

Tora threw her head back and laughed at Misao's words. "Really? Do you really think you can defeat me?" She tilted her head to a side and glowered at Misao. It was so much fun seeing the wretch suffer – for one, without her beloved Aoshi, she was nothing. She was worth nothing more than a bird with an injured wing. However, she sneered when Misao cracked a devious smile and said…

 "Yes."

- - - -

The binds where only holding together by a couple of threads, with enough strength, Aoshi was able to pull them apart. Without any hesitation, he undid the binds around his ankles and stood. Stretching his tense muscles, he focused and sensed for other presences. There were more than he desired.

He had to find his kodachis and then find Misao. He picked up the jade pendant necklace and tucked it in his pocket. How would he get out of this place without having to face too many Tsunami members? Looking up, he saw a lose ceiling board… that would be his exit.

- - - -

Misao flinched as her body was giving in. _'What… what's wrong with me…?' _She felt drowsy suddenly. Her eyes watered from a stinging sensation, shielding her sight. Just then, she noticed. White smoke was seeping into the room through the cracks in the walls. _'More drugs…?' _Was that why Tora was wearing that mask? Just then, Misao felt a smirk creep on her face. "Where's your honour, Tora? Can't you fight without any outside help?"

 "This is my ground, therefore you have to accept how it is." Tora then faded into the smoke. Misao heightened her alertness and tried to follow where Tora was moving.

_ 'Right.' _She quickly moved into defensive mode but was caught off guard when Tora struck her from in front. Easily, Misao was knocked onto her back with the uppercut. _'What?!'___

 "Without any resistance to the drug, your body won't be able to function properly. Your sense of direction is completely distorted and therefore, your as harmless as an ant." Misao heard Tora say in a know-it-all tone. She gritted her teeth. "Get up Misao and fight." Defiantly, Misao got onto her knees and swayed onto her feet. As defenceless as an ant… she couldn't lose this fight. There had to be some way to win – to take control.

 "I will win." Misao said. Her blurred vision spotted Tora looking at her with amused eyes. "Even if I would have to go down with you." Tora's laugh echoed.

 "How can you win… when you aren't in the present?"

 "What are you…"

- - -

_Cheerful laughter rang in the Aoiya just like the happy songs of the birds. Even though it was a cloudy, autumn day, it felt as though it was spring. "Got you! You're 'it'!" Tora said as she tagged Misao on the arm. _

_ "H-hey!" Misao stumbled a bit before turning around to chase Tora. The adults watched them with smiles on their faces. To see that there was happiness in the Oniwabanshuu during these times was almost like a gift. _

- - - -

Misao stumbled back with a twisted expression, "…h-hey…"

- - - -

_Another presence entered the hall like room and everyone's attention was caught, except for Tora and Misao's since they didn't detect the ki during their game. "Okashira!"_

_ "Okashira?" Misao and Tora said together as they stopped. They spun around and saw Aoshi stand at the door way with an icy look on his face as usual. Tora smiled brightly and with Misao, they hurried towards Aoshi. _

- - - -

Tora grinned as she could see the dazed appearance coming from her opponent. "It ends here, Misao!" She flicked her wrists and her hands grasped onto the handles of her kunai.

- - - -

_A small but the most beautiful smile had formed on Aoshi's face._

- - - -

Remembering that, Misao snapped back into concentration. _'What am I thinking?! If I die now, I'll never be able to see Aoshi's smile ever again… and I don't think he'll ever be able to smile…' _Surprisingly, she dodged Tora's attacks. _'I can't let that happen!' _The smoke wasn't helping, she covered her mouth and nose with the material of her sleeve to help filter the air.

She had no weapons and was being affected by the drug. It was clear that she was at a disadvantage. So what should she do? _'I'll have to make a run for it… and find…' _Like a fleeing sparrow, she sprinted towards the shouji door and smashed through the rice paper screens. There was no point fighting just yet, she should get out of there. The burst of fresh air drew out a couple of coughs from her as she rushed blindly through the halls – dodging the piercing kunai and the Tsunami members.

- - - -

Everything was quiet. No presences. Perfect. He slipped in unnoticed from the ceiling and landing with cat like moves. He walked around the dark room carefully, as if not wanting to disturb any particles of dust in the room. There were several weapons stacked up against the walls and he had a feeling that there could be a chance of finding his weapons. Carefully, he searched along the walls.

No luck. They weren't there. Just as he was about to jump back through the opening he noticed a chest that had been tucked away into the shadows in the corner of the room. Hand marks on the dusty surface showed that it had just recently been used. the dusty surface showed that it had just recently been used. Taking the opportunity immediately, Aoshi opened the lid and revealed more weapons.  

There, his twin kodachi lay on top of the pile. He picked the single sheathe up and tucked it into its rightful position on his belt. Standing, he saw Misao's kunai… the style they were made showed every sign that they belonged to her. He picked up the pouch containing them and closed the chest. At that moment, he wondered… was she alright? Did they do anything to her?

The possibilities drove him to work faster. He leapt neatly through the opening in the ceiling. _'Misao… whatever is going on… don't give up.' _Just then, approaching shadows appeared behind the rice paper screens of the shouji doors. The doors rocked from sudden impact. _'I've been found…'_

- - - -

 "Dead end." Two mocking, demonic words spoke.

Misao was breathing hard. Her chest rising and falling fast. She watched the Tsunami members gather behind Tora in a semi circle. Each one of them hiding their faces behind their masks. The determined look in her eyes showed that she wasn't going to give up yet. Turning around, she slammed open the shouji doors and entered the room, it was dark. But seeing the shimmers of the metals… it had to be a weapons room. A smaller area to fight in compared to the hall.

 "There's nowhere you can run." Tora tormented.

- - - -

After a moment of watching, he knew who was there. He wasted no more time and jumped back down. One of the closer shadows clearly showed that it was Misao. But he saw her close up against the shouji door and blood stained into the screens. His heart stopped. He couldn't be too late… no. He couldn't be!

- - - -

Misao's hands bled in front of her face as they grasped the short blades between the fingers. She could see the surprise in Tora's eyes. "You underestimate me." Swiftly, kunai sliced through the air and punctured their ways into the necks – leaving on Tora standing.

Tora narrowed her eyes into sharp slits. "You bitch."

 "Oh? You're scared?" It was now her turn to torment. For too long was she enduring Tora's stupid and harmful torture – the tables were now turned. It was she who would be doing the tormenting from this point on. Eyes locked. Total concentration. Silence.

 "Kyahh!!!" Tora suddenly vanished from where she was standing.

Misao dodged Tora's attack, escaping with only minor scratches across her forearm and cheek. She delivered a neat round-the-house kick and drove her foot into Tora's back. "I'm telling you Tora…" A punch to Tora's stomach, "…You're underestimating me." Next an uppercut, followed by a rain of punches and kicks. Tora blocked and tried to avoid Misao's attacks.

_ 'What's the matter with her? She doesn't usually fight like this…' _Misao thought, _'How come she can't dodge as well as she use to? She is master of…' _Her hand then tore through the skin on Tora's loin and revealed several stitches and tendons that have been sealed together by burns. Narrowing her eyes, she pulled the mask off and stifled a gasp. _'She's…' _Misao staggered back a couple of steps, staring at the horrid scars that were wrinkling the skin all over her face.

 "What do you do when a mother bird flies away?" It was a simple question that had played a small part in their child hood.

- - - -

_ "Nee-chan… what do you do when the mother bird flies away?" A young bright eyed Misao asked. She paid her fullest attention._

_ "You find the nest and wait for her to return in silence." Tora replied. _

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because then you'll know if it really was a mother bird."_

- - - -

Tora hissed a reply, "Catch it."

 "Wrong! You're not Tora are you?!" Misao shouted, "You…" Then she saw the glimmer in the imposter's eyes. Taking a couple more hesitant steps back. The look… the style she fought… so familiar. Tears swelled. She had expected things to turn out differently… never in this way.

There was a small deep chuckle and Tora's voice changed to horrifying tones. "Indeed." Without realizing, Misao didn't see the thread that the imposter pulled. Activating some sort of trap. She braced herself and saw the blades coming at her.

Strong arms wrapped around her form and pushed her out of range. They crashed and tumbled on the floorboards. Blue eyes gazed down at hers. The name was barely audible when it passed out as a whisper. "We have to get out of here." There was no reply coming from Misao. Her eyes somehow, had turned dull.

Aoshi frowned and picked her up. There was no response from her, she just leaned against him with no emotion. Was it from poison or shock? He couldn't tell. As he ran towards the escape, he could hear Tora's menacingly laughter.

 "You won't get very far!!!"

- - - -

And maybe Tora had been right. They were in the forests and walking a long path uncertain of where they were and which way they were going. "Are you hurt anywhere?" Misao asked Aoshi quietly.

 "No. You?"

 "I'm alright… I think." Misao replied. Nothing much had been spoken as they walked. There was some tense air coming from Misao that Aoshi didn't know how to comprehend.

A realization made it to the surface during the fight. Misao walked with her hands balled into fists. She should have guessed it earlier. The fighting style wasn't the same. The way Tora acted wasn't the same. Nothing of the passed events was like Tora. She should have realised.

 "Something happened…" Aoshi said, "… didn't it?"

Powerless against Aoshi's direct question, Misao nodded. "That was Tora back then." She said. "It was an imposter and there was only one person who would fit the evidence that I had figured out." It was a sick feeling inside. Almost as if vomit had found its way into her bloodstream and was clogging up everything. She felt cold. Dry. Weak.

 "Who?"

 "Shinji." They both stopped walking. Aoshi stared right over to Misao's hunched shoulders. "It was him. I know it." A tear drop landed onto the puddle of mud on the pathway. "He had mutilated his own body… to look like her…" She was beginning to cry, sobs and sniffles were affecting her speech. "If he had taken her form… then where is she? I…"

Aoshi couldn't understand Misao's pain but he could only imagine. He wrapped an arm over her shoulders and she accepted by leaning against the front of his chest. "… Don't blame yourself."

- - - -

**AN: **Oh my… That was probably one of my worst chapters yet. It was so boring but necessary. I really tried my best with it everyone! I really did! (Damn writer's block!!!!! I hate that disease!!!!) I hope that this horrible chapter didn't discourage you guys from continuing on reading! (If it did… I'M SO SORRY!!!! /CRIES/) I promise that next chapter will be better! It will be!!!! I think I'll make it up for you guys by putting in romance… oh gosh… I'm so depressed now. Until next time!

Cherry Chibi


End file.
